Charmed
by CobwebLovesYou
Summary: Edward was wrong when he told Bella that vampires and werewolves were the only mythical creatures. What happens when Jacob's imprint is more special than she appears? Jacob Story: some original characters.
1. Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Chapter 1- Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare?**

"_I couldn't stop thinking about you," I said to the girl who stole my heart. Her eyes a beautiful caramel mocha, staring up at me intently, waiting for me to say more. But what could I say? I love you? Haven't I already said that a million times?_

"_Bella. I…," I said struggling for words._

_._

"_Save your breath," she said growing more and more flustered with each word. I could hear it coming, the endless pain of rejection._

_. _

"_I want you," She said with much love in her voice. A growl escaped my throat. Where is that bloodsucker? She would never say that to me! I turned around viciously. No One…What?!_

"_Come out Edward!" I yelled at the forest trees, as Bella's face creased into confusion._

"_Edward is not here, I'm talking to you, my Jacob." _

"_Me?!" I cried happily. "My Jacob"…My…I've imagined this so many times, but it's so much better when it is real. I kissed her long and slowly._

The next thing I knew I was hearing Paul's obnoxious nasal voice, like Alvin and the Chipmunks. I could just picture that smirk forming, the laugh coming…ughhh.

"_How does that bark taste? One hot tree!"_ Paul Laughed. What?! This is NOT my Bella. The taste of bark fresh in my mouth, with woodchips covering my tongue, it was disgusting! Why does this keep happening to me?

"_Maybe, because you refuse to stop obsessing over her. You should try to move on like a normal teenager. You know, to girls that don't have deathly pale skin, poopy brown hair, which by the way has split ends. Not to mention the anorexic boy body. I thought you could do better than that whiny leech lover, why do you waste your time?"_ Leah said.

How dare she say these things about my sweet Bella? It is pretty ironic, seeing that she hasn't stopped loving Sam since the he broke up with her. And she is telling me to get over Bella?

"_How about you get over Sam first. At least I have a chance with Bella. Sam will never leave Emily for you_." I said.

"_But I had Sam at one point! It's better to have been loved than to never been given the time of day! Bella treats you like shit_."

"_Burn Jacob! Burn! Oh Yea! Schooled! Give me a paw four, Leah_!" Paul just had to comment. He held up his paw.

"_What the heck is a paw four? Yeah, you're real cool Paul_" She snorted.

"_Ya see…this is a paw!" _he said counting the four pads, he continued,

"_One…two…three…four! Paw four! Like the high five, only werewolf style. Duhh." _

When did Paul get so idiotic? No one wants to hear about his stupid werewolf lingo.

"_And No one wants to see those nasty images of the Bella, you are so fond of. Why don't you daydream about someone that is actually a hottie, like Rachel! She is one sexy mama,"_ said Paul.

"_That is my sister! I am not thinking your disgusting thoughts for you. Go make up your own fantasy."_

"_But you are so good at making your own! They seem so real, and lifelike, it's like having blue ray only-_"he said. He went on, but really? It is not worth hearing the rest. Sexy mama? Paw four? Rachel?! I'm afraid it will only get worse. Why did Sam have to put me with these two? What did I ever do? This has got to be one of my worse patrolling experiences yet. I'm phasing out.

"_Peace people_" I said phasing out.

As I reached my front porch I noticed a white envelope lying on the ground, the sickly sweet scent of bloodsucker lingered with the smell of cherry perfume on the package was nauseating. Enclosed in the envelope was a letter with perfect gold scriptures. It was way to fancy to have come from anyone in La Push. It was a wedding invitation. My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest. An invitation to Bella's and Edward's wedding! I shook with anger. WHY?! Than there was a piece of folded paper with my name on it… 

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way. I would have wanted the choice._

_ I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you ~ for her ~ for everything  
_

_Edward_

Out of pure spite I tore the letters up. I can't believe she is going to marry the leech! She will never be my Bella again, at least not after becoming one of them. Can't she see she is ruining her life? I am better for her! After all we have been through, he still won. I ripped the thing to tiny shreds, letting the wind blow it away. I am glad I'm not obligated in any way, because there is no way I'm going. Yeah, who wouldn't want to see the love of there life, married to some other guy?

"Jacob? Is that you out there?" my dad asked.

Taking a deep breath, I answered "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Good, because we have guests coming in an hour. The Clearwater's and Thomas's will be here. Get cleaned up."

I know that running away doesn't exactly solve any problems, but that's all I feel like doing, which doesn't included being a good host to a bunch of people. What if Leah's there? Ugh…. One more night in La Push, but by tomorrow I'll be in Canada….wait….

"The Thomas's? Who are they?" I asked.

"A new family, they just moved in a week ago. Actually, they are neighbors with the Swans. They have a daughter around your age…" He said. Not him too! I though my dad was at least on my side! Now he's trying to set me up with the new girl? No one is going to replace Bells. I scowled. The door bell rang. What? Who could that be? The dinner is not for another hour. 

I opened up the door, and standing there was all the Clearwater's- Seth, Leah, Harry, and Sue. They are an hour early!

"Hey Jacob! Look, I got Life, karaoke and jeopardy trivia for us to play together. No way could we get bored!" Seth said a smile of pure joy on his face. This will be an absolute NIGHTMARE.


	2. Disturbia

Chapter 2- Disturbia

_Music started playing, words in a different language. Where was I? A woman stood before me, dressed in an intricate gown. Her hair was pinned up, nice and neat. Big brown eyes looked up at me. I felt a jolt of recognition. I walked closer to her. Was she someone I knew? Then I noticed the purple wings attached to her back, the pointy ears. _

"_Hazel…" She said. Hazel? Who else is here? I turned around but no one else was in the room besides me and her. She started coming towards me. Okay, Creepy weird person-thing that I don't think I know, is coming towards me…Great…I ran out of there. In the hallway, there were dozens and dozens of doors. Where did they all lead? Did that many people live here?_

_I realized there were those…Creature-things standing at the doors, upright and paying attention. They didn't even look at me…or move for that matter. Maybe they were statues? Wait…did that ones eyes just move? Ugh…Where is the exist door!_

"_Where do you think you are going?" A really really really HOT guy appeared asking me. Most of these creature-things were…but like…he is gorgeous! I opened my mouth to respond…_

"Maddie! Maddie! Wake up!" Taylor, my annoying cousin said bouncing on my bed.

"Huh?" I mumbled opening my eyes. That was a weird dream…

"You fell asleep, silly! My mom sent me up to wake you up. How'd you sleep?" she said.

"Fine I guess…" Ugh! I hate that! Everyone keeps asking me "How'd you sleep?" "You sleep well?" "Feeling okay?" They think I'm crazy, that I need help just because of stupid dreams I have. It started small with flashes and pictures but then the images became more vivid and real. My therapist said I was just hallucinating.

After many failed treatments for my "mental problems" my parents decided to take the last resort and send me to live with my aunt and uncle, here in the ghost town called Forks. Why that would help, I do not know. My cousin seems pretty normal and doing well, but I know the truth. She is off the wall! Stupid Forks!

I miss San Diego! California was sunny, warm, and just amazing overall. Now I'm Forks, Washington, a small dainty town in the middle of no where. It never stops raining, and there is nothing to do. How is this going to help me? I'll hallucinate just for fun as this rate. At my old school I had so much going for. I had a great boyfriend, Dylan, lots of friends, and was on my way to become captain of the cheer squad.

I took out my Iphone, and started dialing her number. I needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" She said from the other end of the phone line. There was a lot noise in the back round. Where was she?

"Heyyy! What's up?" I asked.

"Ohh...Nothing. Just hanging around, you know?" I heard a big splash, like someone diving off a diving board. That is NOT nothing.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Having a pool party at Natalie's…" She said apologetically. My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest. They were having fun…without me. I sighed deeply. They were hanging out, while I was stuck miles and miles away, sitting in my room with nothing to do. Am I that much of a loser?

"Okay…Well…Bye I guess. Have fun." I said. I could tell she was itching to get off the phone with me. Natalie's parties were always so fun. UGH!

"Byeee! I'll text you later Kay?" Then she hung up. I slumped down onto the couch, and started watching re-runs of Glee.

"Maddie! Come down here!" my Aunt Chelsea yelled from downstairs. I walked down.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going to the Black's, a friend of mine, for dinner. Some kids around your age are going to be there…" Uncle Rob said. What? Does he expect me to make friends with them?

"They don't go to Forks High, because they live on the reservation but it's a good chance for you to make friends. Now go upstairs and get ready." She said. So that's a yes of the friend's thing. I want my old friends…my old life back. They won't even go to the same school as I. Oh well.

I haven't really unpacked all of my suitcases. I'm still hoping that my parents will let me come home! Shouldn't they be supporting me? Instead they push me away, giving me to my Aunt and Uncle. They had been thinking about it for a while. I begged them not too.

The decision was made when my mom walked in and I was yelling at air. Whatever I was talking too vanished and I had a very vague memory of what just happened. It is all jumbled together. One good thing about being here is a fresh start. At least that's what my dad told me.

When we got there, Taylor rang the doorbell, jumping up and down excitedly. How is a doorbell exciting…?

Standing in the doorway was a really cute guy glaring down on us. Damn, was he big! I was eye level with his stomach. To see his face I have to look up and up. How tall was he? Because I am only 5 feet tall, most people are taller than me…but…wow….

He looks really messed up, like he is upset about something, but then…his eyes light up. A smile crosses his face.

"Hello, Jacob" Aunt Chelsea said. He kept looking at me…he didn't answer her. Creeper….I decided to look away. Maybe he would do the same, but when I looked back he was still staring down at me. Okay? He opened his mouth as if to say something. Instead he ran upstairs, leaving the door open.

A man rolled over to the door in a wheel chair. I've never actually met any Native Americans before. It was kind of cool, that's there was a reservation. I wonder if there anything like what I learned about them in history class…

"Good to see you guys again," He said before turning to me, "and this must be Madison right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I said, holding at my hand.

"Billy Black. You can just call me Billy." He said shaking it. "Seth and Leah are in there, and Jacob went upstairs but he will be back down eventually." Ah, so the creepy guy is Jacob. Taylor and I walked to where the other two people were said to be, Seth and Leah.

Okay…I don't see Leah, maybe she went upstairs, but Seth was there. Taylor was telling me about them on the way over. She said they were all in the La Push Gang. A gang? Him? Ha! A gang here? Ha! Yeah right, my cousin lost it.

"Hey, I'm Maddie" I said as I plopped down onto the couch. He was kind of cute..so was Jacob…Are all native American guys hot? Hmmm…

"Hi! I'm Seth, Nice to meet you" He said. He was on the floor setting up some game…

"Whatcha playing?" Taylor asked.

"Life, Wanna play?" Life? He looks 25ish…and he plays life? Interesting! Then again…I love this game!

"Sure! " I answered. Taylor and I sat down and the game begun. Hey..maybe life in Forks won't be so bad.

**What did you think? Life? Dislike? Please Review!**

**-Emily N Ann Marie**


	3. Your Love is my Drug

**Chapter 3- Your Love is my Drug**

Ding-Dong! I heard the door bell ring. Great…they are here. Just great! I could be halfway to Canada by now. I sighed deeply. I opened the door, seeing Taylor's bright happy face smiling up at me. Ugh. What is she so happy about! All of them, they were just so happy. Hello? Bella is getting married here?

Then my eyes locked with the other girl. Who is she? Everything about her was perfect from her thick black curls to her large hazel eyes looking at me. She was such a tiny thing, with a curvy body. Definitely the hottest girl I've ever seen.

Why didn't Billy tell me this beauty was coming? I opened my mouth as if to say something. Wait, I didn't even bother to brush my teeth today! I am an idiot! What if she thinks I am dirty? Don't say anything Jacob…don't let her smell your breath. I ran upstairs to freshen up, passing my dad in the hallway.

What should I wear? I pulled out a crinkled blue t-shirt. To casual? What about my lucky red shirt! Yes! I will wear this. I looked down at my mud splattered jeans. I don't even own nice jeans anymore. I put on my clean denim shorts. This will have to do for now. I really need to go on a shopping trip or something.

I went back downstairs after I brushed my knotted hair and teeth. I heard laughter coming from the living room. Since when were these dinners fun? The only one who laughs is Seth, while Leah sulks. I headed to the living room and there she was. I sat down next to her. Seth grinned. 

"Hey Jacob!" Seth said, "Do you wanna play The Game of Life with us? You can be the blue car." Why is this kid so happy? Frown once in a while! Look at him, making her laugh gleefully. I should be doing that! Is he trying to steal her away from me? I let out an angry growl.

"What? Do you want to play a different game?" Seth said innocently. He knows very well what he is doing. Isn't it obvious that I have claimed her?

"Seth, Kitchen. Now!" I said through my teeth. He gave me a weird, questioning look, but he followed me out anyway.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What is up, Seth, You want to know what's up?" I yelled.

"Uh…yes…?" he answered. He looked frightened. Ha! Good! He should be.

"You seriously don't know? You were just flirting with my future wife!"

"Huh? I thought you were in love with Bella?" Bella…I forgot about her. Oh well. She made her choice. Besides she has her perfect leech to marry. There are more important matters at hand! Her…

"Bella? You mean I _was_ in love with her. I'm interested in….uh…um…"

"Taylor?" he said.

"No! Uh…the other girl…"

"Maddie?"

"Maddie!" Maddie…what a beautiful name. Maddie and Jake…I think that fits! I looked at Seth; he was smiling like he won the lottery. Oh god! What is he happy about now? 

"What?" I asked.

"Hello! You looked at a girl who you never met, and just immediately fell out of love with Bella. You were obsessing over her for months! You've imprinted." Seth said.

"Imprinted?" Seth is insane! I just really like her and have an urge to marry her. That's not weird! I mean…people get crushes! But the way I feel about her is the way Sam feels about Emily….and the way Jared feels about Kim. Maybe Seth isn't crazy after all….for some reason he's making sense.

"This is so exciting! You should ask her out. I wish I would imprint….then we could go on double dates!" He said. Seth was probably still talking but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was Maddie. I wonder what her full name is…is it short for Madeline or Madison? Is her hair that curly naturally? What's her nationality...is she Spanish? Maybe she's Middle Eastern! Whatever she is Jakey likey!

"Jacob? Jacob! Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"Pay attention! Dinner is ready!" All this imprint talk made me forget how hungry I was. Where should I sit, next to her or across from her? Hmmm… decisions decisions. I sat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" I said to her. She gave me a weird look. Did I do something wrong? I brushed my teeth!

"Uh Hi? I'm Maddie."

"So, how do you like Forks?"

"It's ok I guess. Very wet."

"Yeah." Leah leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She started laughing. How do they already have inside jokes? Are they laughing at me? Leah is probably turning her against me. Can't Maddie see Leah is evil? I gave Leah a dirty look. How dare her! Leah just gave me a weird look. Why am I getting so many of those today? Am I really that weird?

I don't know what to say…I'm usually good with starting conversation! Maybe I am lacking sleep. I can't stop staring at her! She was just so hypnotizing. Why won't she look up? Maybe she is afraid of me. I hope I don't come off as a creeper. It's not my fault she's gorgeous!

What is creeping up my leg? Someone is playing footsie with me! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Maddie give me a look. She must be flirting! Yes! I put my foot on hers and a gave her a look so she knew I was catching on. This is fun!

"Who is playing footsie with me?" Maddie asked. Uhh…

"Someone is playing footsie with you too? I'm playing with Jacob, but he isn't playing back…" Seth said. His foot was the one? Him? Seth? Why? Great…

Dinner was a total fail! I totally embarrassed myself. I am so stupid! Seth's foot has got to be 10 times bigger than hers, and it was warm! That should have been a clue. Plus, she was wearing flip flops while it was clearly a sneaker. Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

How can I get close to her? It isn't like I can just show up to her house. That would make me look even worse. Idea! I should steal something from her! That way, I have an excuse to go to her house being the gentleman I am and return it. Smiling, I go threw her purse.

Lets see…gum, two pens, a wallet, lip-gloss, eyeliner, keys, Oh, a photo of her. She was lying on a towel at the beach with a guy kissing her cheek. Who is this? Uh No! He has got to go! This is my future wife here. If I cut him out, this could be a wonderful picture. That bikini she is in… I think I might want this! Maybe I shouldn't…but I want to…she won't miss it! I grabbed some scissors cutting the ugly guy out. Ha!

I spotted her Iphone. This is a pretty nice phone, definitely something you would miss if it mysteriously disappeared and you would be very happy if a certain someone gave it back. I slipped it into my pocket.

I was looking through her pictures, deleting all the pictures of her boyfriend. This guy looked so prissy! Meh, I don't like him. I started taking pictures of myself. I hope this isn't too weird. I am just replacing the ones I deleted!

Oh! I should break up with this guy for her! I mean, I would just be saving her the trouble of doing it later. I started texting _I am sorry but I have moved on. We can't date anymore. Buh-Bye._

Mwahaha! Now she is single, no need to worry about that anymore. Ah…I can sleep in peace.

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the link to what Maddie looks like.**

Francia Raisa- **.**

**So yes, she is more beautiful than Bella Swan. **

**Your love is my drug- By Ke$ha**

**Please Review! Thanks**  
**  
- E&A**


	4. New Perspective

Chapter 4- New Perspective

Madison's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. B-Beep. _

I slammed my hand down hard on my alarm clock. Ugh! My first day of school, what wonders will the day hold? Blech. If this town is boring, school is going to be eight hours of torture. I opened my eyes, and looked to see what time it was. My alarm clock, or what was left of it lay smashed into a thousand pieces. What the fuck? It was just beeping. I am sure I did not hit it that hard. Weird…

I got ready for school. Do they have more than one bus here? Humph.

"Ready for your first day Maddie?" Taylor said excitedly. She was skipping! Seriously? You're going to SCHOOL. It is not a happy place. Frown girl, frown. It won't hurt you to smack that smile off your face once in a while.

"Yeah, Sure." I replied.

"You're not gonna make any friends with that attitude," she said "You need to make friends fast, or else you will be a loner." I just stared at her. Okay, whatever. I can make friends here easy. How hard could it be?

I walked into homeroom and asked the teacher if there was assigned seats. Apparently not…hmmm…I could sit next to the stupid blonde, emo girl, that dorky looking kid over in the corner...uhmmm…I think I will sit next to the pale red-head.

"Hey," I said, setting my stuff onto the desk, "I'm Maddie." She had straight long red hair, green eyes, and this beautiful porcelain skin tone.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. You are new here I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I moved in to my aunts, you might know my cousin, Taylor?"

"Student council president Taylor?" she asked.

"Yepp, that's the one. Smiles 24/7." She laughed.

"She is very cheerful, it keeps the school going." Ashley said with a shrug.

"You should hear the music she listens too, its all show tunes! Could you get any happier than that?"

"I'm sixteen going on seventeen," She started singing. I laughed.

"Taylor absolutely loved that song! I've already heard the sound of music soundtrack played at least 10 times."

"I'm not surprised. Personally, I'm not a big show tunes fan I'm more of a Rihanna person."

"Oh my gosh! I love her!" I said. Rihanna's songs are the best! The bell rang. I looked down at my schedule…Crap.

"Um…Do you know where C118 is?" I asked.

"I can show you, that's actually where I'm going next." Awesome!

4th period. What a drag, not that the other classes are any better, but this one is exceptionally boring. History! I hate this subject. Yawn. There was only one open seat in the class next to this gorgeous blonde, and that's exactly where the teacher told me to sit. Yes! In the most boring class, I get to sit next to the cutest guy. There goes my grade.

"Hey," I said smiling. His eyes looked golden. Who has gold eyes? That is pretty cool! He turned to me startled that I had even spoken to him at all.

"Hi," he said in a tense voice. Actually…everything about him seemed tense! His hand was clenched in a fist, and looked constipated. Did he need to go to the nurse's office? Maybe he needs laxatives.

"I'm Maddie."

"Jasper" he said quickly. He averted his eyes. He seems kinda…I don't know…anti-social? You would think he would be really popular here based off looks. Why are all the hot guys here loners? Except for Seth, he was outgoing.

The teacher, Mr. Hutchins's voice droned on and on. I mind as well start conversation with him, there is nothing better to do.

"Could this teacher be any more boring?" I whispered to him.

"I think it is interesting." How does he have that accent here in Washington? Maybe he moved here too!

"Were you born here?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. What?

"No"

"Then…where are you from?"

"Texas"

"Texas? How long did you live there?"

"I don't remember." Huh? How can you not remember? Oh…maybe he has memory loss! That could explain so much…

"I'm handing out your project; it will be due in two weeks. You will be working with the person next to you." Mr. Hutchins said. Jasper! My new partner, maybe I can make a friend out of this. I looked over at him. He looked terrified. I bet he hates projects since he is so quiet. I bet I can get him to talk more. 

The bell rang. Finally! Lunch! Wait…I don't have anyone to sit with yet. I'll figure it out when I get there.

Jasper POV

"JASPER!" Ugh! Who is this yelling for me? I looked at my new history partner, Madison. Oh god. She's waving. Look away, look away. Maybe, if I pretend I don't hear her she will leave.

"Jasper, it's me, Maddie from history class." I saw her sprinting down the hallway towards me. I heard Edward chuckle. I wonder what she is thinking.

"She's my neighbor. Why is she talking to you?" Bella asked. I felt confusion and frustration radiating off Edward.

"I don't know. All we did was make small talk. She asked way too many question! I need to get rid of her." I said.

"Hey Jasper, Bella, and people I don't know." Madison said smiling. I was about to say something but a red-head girl pulled her away.

"Umm…I guess I'll talk to you later Jasper" she said. Later? She is coming back? Stay away! All she is going to do is distract me. How am I supposed to stay on this vegetarian diet with that blood bag following me around? She smells like citrus.

"No! Don't talk to them…they're all freaks" the redhead said. If only she knew the truth…

"I can't read her mind." Edward said. What? Another one? I thought Bella was a one time thing.

"You can't read whose mind?" Alice said.

"That girl. It feels like someone is trying to keep me out."

"Like mine? I thought I was the only one?" Bella asked.

"Apparently not" Rosalie answered, before continuing under her breath, "You are not as special as you think you are." Edward glared at her.

"It feels different than yours, Bella," Edward said "More deliberate than just a wall."

"So you think she is purposely doing it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Edward said then smirked. "Upset you don't have a power?"

"Shut up! It is not fair; these humans are getting powers while I have none."

"We should talk to Carlisle about this before jumping to any conclusions. I'll try and look into her future." Alice said. Probably, but how do I get her to stop talking to me? I'm sorry girl but I'm taken. I refuse to turn into another Edward and Bella.

Madison's POV

"What do you mean they are freaks? I wanted to be friends with Jasper." I said. What is wrong with him? He was quiet and all but freakish? No.

"I guess you haven't heard about the Cullen's then. Let me be the first to tell you what is wrong with them!" Ashley shuddered. I don't get it…

"What?"

"They are ALL together, like together together. Alice, the one with the spiky black hair, she is with jasper. Then the blonde one, Rosalie, Jasper's twin, she is with Emmett. Emmett has the curly black hair. Personally, my favorite! Then Edward is the reddish brown haired one. He has really bad taste in girls. He chose to be Bella!" She said

"Well…She isn't bad looking." I said "What is wrong with her?"

"She is just so awkward! I mean the prettiest girls here asked him out but he takes that clumsy pale girl? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Why do they all look alike? Is this incest or something?" I asked.

"They are all adopted." Humph. Adopted? I guess that is weird…Liking your adopted siblings? Ew...

"I have to talk to Jasper, We are project partners!" I said. She shuddered

"I feel bad for you…" Ashley said. We approached her lunch table where a couple girls were sitting.

"Okay. Everyone this is Maddie."

"Hey! I'm Kirsten" Said a girl with long brown hair. She had hazel eyes and her lips reminded me of the Bratz dolls I used to play with!

"I'm Nikki," Another girl said. She had short black hair, side bangs with crystal blue eyes.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Where are you from?" Kirsten asked.

"San Francisco, a place ruined by Katy Perry's California Girls song." Nikki laughed.

"Have you seen the California gay's parody of the song?" Ashley asked.

"Yes! Way better music video, but why do all the guys actually have to be gay? Come on!" I said.

"I know! Almost all of them were plain adorable." Kirsten said.

"Who were all plain adorable? Me? Yeah I know." A guy with shaggy bleach blonde hair said. God! His nose was pointy. Another guy was next to him. He had short light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shawn, this is Madison, Madison, Shawn," Ashley introduced us, "And this is Andy."

"Hey," I said. Shawn kept smiling at me, and then looked down at my chest. 

"My face is up here" I said pointing to my face. He blushed bright red. Kirsten looked…angry. Do they have a thing? I need to ask about that later. Take that Taylor, I'm already making friends.

I need to tell Haley about Jacob and about my day. I wonder what she'll say. I reached into my bag, and felt around for my cell phone. Where is it? Why is it not in here? I looked around for it some more, before emptying the bag out on the counter. My Iphone wasn't there! I bet that creep Jacob took it! He is probably a thief. I knew I should have brought it with me to the bathroom. Ugh!

Every time, he opened his mouth I expected him to, you know, Speak! Nope. He did once, for a super short conversation. For a person in a "biker gang", he seems quiet. Come on! I knew my cousin was crazy. Seth was definitely not in a gang, but Jacob? There is no way he could be! He can't even hold a conversation. He seems anti-social like jasper! They should meet each other.

Leah seemed really cool though. She wasn't playing footsie unlike some people. I laughed. That was so funny! Even Seth though seemed nice. Jacob was the only weird one

That kid was creepy. Rapist maybe? Ooo! Maybe he is a serial killer in the making. I heard stuff about this on the news in California. It is always the quiet loners. I hope he doesn't come after me! The whole time, Jake stared at me. His eyes were locked on mine. Why? I just don't know.

How am I supposed to call all of my friends? They are probably wondering where I am. I must have at least 10 new texts by now. I should march right up to Jake's house and demand for my cell phone! I put on my coat and opened the door.

I ran into something hard, and saw a big thing was looming over me. Then everything just went completely black.

**New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco x33**

**What did you think of the new chapter? Please Review! We need feedback **

**Can you guess what Maddie ran into? ;)**

**California Gays on Youtube- Hilarious! Now if only the guys weren't gay…**

**E&A**


End file.
